Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus including an image pickup apparatus such as a digital camera or a digital video camera having a movable unit such as a display unit which is movable in an opening and closing direction with respect to an apparatus main body.
Description of the Related Art
There are known electronic apparatuses such as a digital camera and a digital video camera which have a display unit that is able to slide in an opening and closing direction, or a display unit that is able to rotationally move in an opening and closing direction with respect to an apparatus main body and is able to rotate in an opened state. In such electronic apparatuses, in response to a sliding motion of the display unit or a rotational motion of the display unit or a rotating motion of the display unit in an opened state, an image displayed on the display unit is selectively turned on or off, or an image displayed on the display unit is vertically or horizontally flipped. According to a conventional technique that has been proposed, a magnet and a magnetic sensor, which are noncontact detection means, are used to detect a sliding motion of the display unit, or a rotational motion of the display unit or a rotating motion of the display unit in an opened state from the viewpoint of, for example, saving space and increasing reliability (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2012-42743).
However, according to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2012-42743, affected by the residual magnetic flux density of magnetic components provided inside the apparatus main body or the display unit, the magnetic senor may detect a motion of the display unit at an angle different from an actual angle or may detect the magnet even when the magnet has not come close to the magnetic sensor. To avoid false detection arising from the residual magnetic flux density, it is necessary to place the magnetic sensor at an appropriate position and choose an appropriate material for the magnetic sensor, but from the viewpoint of costs, workability, and material characteristics, it is difficult to change materials of all magnetic components that may affect detection to nonmagnetic metal or resin.
Moreover, even a component made of nonmagnetic metal or the like has a bent portion that may become magnetized by machining. Additionally, detection sensitivity may increase due to variations in the positions at which the magnetic sensor is placed, variations in the sensitivity of the magnetic sensor, changes in temperature, or the like, and it may be affected by the residual magnetic flux density. The residual magnetic flux density of magnetic components inside the apparatus main body or the like increases with magnetic holding power, but this magnetism holding power changes due to machining as well. It is thus difficult to estimate the magnetic holding power in advance through simulation or the like, and redesign or choice according to the sensitivity of the magnetic sensor may be required for accurate detection.